


It Was Always You

by JustMeAndLife (CaramelCreamCoffee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Birth, Breakup, Fiction, Gay, Human AU, Love, Makeup, Male Pregnancy, Male/Male, Medical, Mpreg, Multi, Nurse Lydia Martin, Paramedic Allison Argent, Paramedic Theo Raeken, Pregnant Liam, Romance, Scallison, Scared Liam Dunbar, Sex, Teen Wolf, Thaim, graphic birth, highschool sweethearts, reunited, sterek, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCreamCoffee/pseuds/JustMeAndLife
Summary: Throughout Theo’s years of being a paramedic he had found him self in some very complicated situations... this however takes the top . When he and his partner Allison where called out to a Male  in labour alone in what the dispatcher described as an abandoned building . He would of never believed it would be Liam .. his Liam . The same Liam who had left him and broken his heart six years ago . Yet here he was , about to give birth sure, but he was here .“Liam?!”“S-shit , Theo?”





	1. Long Story Short

“I can’t believe we haven’t had a single call yet ! Like seriously I could get used to this .” Allison chirped slouching back into her seat . Their shift had started nearly two hours ago and they had yet to be dispatched .   
“really ? I kind of like the rush of it all , helps the day go quickly .” Theo shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

”Yeah? well some of us have a three year old devil child who is beyond hyper active at all hours of the night .” She huffed biting angrily into her croissant .   
“Oh hush , you love Isla no matter what; you’re just being a cranky pants because you’re tired . She’s an angel really .” Theo laughed patting her thigh .

Allison sighed , a small smile appearing on her face at the thought of her tiny girl still tucked up in bed back home . Scott and Allison’s daughter had been a huge surprise to everyone . Both her and Scott had always been so career driven no one had expected a child to be added into the mix for many, many years. But yet some how little Isla-T McCall had worked her way into their tight life schedule and changed it for the better .

”She is pretty great isn’t she? Can you believe she’s three ?!” Allison cried turning to face her partner .   
“I know it’s so crazy! Me and Scott were talking the other day about the first time I held her .. she was so perfect and tiny. I was so proud of you both .” Theo smiled.  
“And then you realised that the T in her name stood for Theo and you cried like a baby.” Allison smirked , nudging his arm . “Hey! It was a very emotional moment okay ? I mean you’re my best friend, and you’d just had a baby .” Theo stated raising his hands .   
  
“I’d know the feeling if you hurried up and settled down already . I mean come on Theo you’ve been single for almost 4 years now.” Allison said crossing her arms and pouting . 

“Ally, we’ve been through this ! I tried dating it just isn’t working out for me.” Theo said turning to look at her .

”Are you seriously pouting about this? How old are you ? 10 !” He exclaimed .   
Allison rolled her eyes and laughed .   
“I just worry about you is all , I haven’t seen you happy with anyone since ... “ she slowly trailed off “well yeah it’s been a long time.” She smiled sadly . Theo knew exactly what she was talking about and it made his heart ache at the thought of what had been his worst nightmare come true. However , before he could answer a loud voice came through on the ambulance radio. 

“We have A 28 year old Male , in labour . His location is an abandoned building at the edge of the preserve , we are guessing the old Hale house .” The voice crackled slightly .  
“Rodger that , we’re on it .” Allison spoke into the radio as Theo quickly reversed out of the bay.  
“So much for a quite night huh?” She groaned .  
They hit the highway in a matter of two minutes, sirens blurring out the noise of any other vehicle on the road as they rushed to assistance.  
“Been a while since we delivered a baby ! Must be about 3 months now right ?” Allison questioned .  
“Yeah! The last one was that girl who gave birth in the grocery shop. Never thought I’d deliver a baby next to a pile of packed ham .” Theo laughed .  
“Hmmm , we do deal with some bizarre situations.” She agreed laughing as they pulled up outside the Hale house .  
It was a nice house , anyone could see that . But after their friend Derek’s family left for the city; no one else in Beacon Hills could afford the place including Derek himself . So the house became vacant and hardly anyone bothered to enter , except a few drunken teenagers every once in a while . 

“Hello? We have a call that was located to have came from here about a man in labour ?” Theo called as he stepped through the bust open door .  
He could hear the pained groans coming from the room to his left and didn’t hesitate to move in the direction .  
“Ally, grab the kit from the back I’ll meet you through here !” Theo spoke quickly , his job has always been to take the lead in these situations . 

“Paramedics , You doing okay buddy?.” He asked the shaking man in front of him . From what he could see , the man was obviously mid way through a contraction and his waters had clearly broken .  
The man choked on a shocked gasp before looking up .  
And just like that , Theo’s whole world stood still .  
“Oh My God..” Allison spoke , mouth agape as she stood at the entrance to the room .  
Throughout Theo’s years of being a paramedic he had found him self in some very complicated situations... this however takes the top . When he and Allison where called out to a Male in labour alone in what the dispatcher described as an abandoned building . He would of never believed it would be Liam .. his Liam . The same Liam who had left him and broken his heart six years ago . Yet here he was , about to give birth sure, but he was here .  
“Liam?!”  
“S-shit , Theo?”  
”W-wh-what the ... okay wow .” Theo stuttered sinking back on his heels .  
Liam still looked absolutely incredible, even pregnant and sweaty . His eyes where still that beautiful ocean blue colour and his hair still a beautiful warm caramel colour the only difference being it was a little longer.  
“I-Oh shit!” Liam growled curling in around his stomach.  
“Of course you’d be the paramedic .. ahhh god .” Liam sobbed slamming his head back against the wall .  
Theo and Allison instantly regained their composure, they had a baby to deliver the catch up could wait .  
“Liam how long have you been in labour ?” Allison asked passing Theo a pad to soak up the extra fluid from the floor.  
“S-since about three thirty this afternoon .” He panted scrunching his eyes shut and grabbing on to his knees.  
“Okay, listen I need to get these pants off of you now so I can check , lift up a little for me .” Theo spoke placing his hand on top of Liams .  
In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but wonder why Liam was alone on a dirty old mattress in the Hale house , but for now his questions could wait.  
“B-burns , so so bad.” Liam growled doing as Theo asked and helping him to pull down the soiled fabric .  
“That’s because baby is right there Liam, looks like this little one isn’t waiting around .” Theo spoke smiling up at the labouring man. The smallest sliver of dark hair could be seen pushing outwards. 

“T-this can’t be happening , I can’t do this .” Liam sobbed trying to shuffle backwards away from the pain radiating between his thighs .

“Yes , yes you can! Trust me I know it sucks balls , but baby needs you to calm down and push .” Allison spoke softly . She took her place at Liams side after handing the equipment to Theo.  
“Squeeze my hand all you want okay? I’m going to help pull you leg back to your chest, you do the same with the other.” She instructed , gripping Liam’s thigh and pulling it up and towards his chest. 

“N-no , you don’t get it ! I can’t have this baby, they’re going to take him .” Liam sobbed , panic rising in his chest.  
“Who’s going to take him ? “ Allison spoke , concern dropped off of each word she spoke .  
“B-rett and his- Ahh fuck T-Theo!” Liam yelped , panting harshly as he fought the urge to push .

Theo felt sick to his stomach, Liam looked so vulnerable and scared . This was not the man he knew six years ago . The Liam he knew wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone . The Liam he knew was a cocky, loud , handsome man who he had loved so much it almost pained him. He needed Liam to focus but it was clear the younger man was beyond terrified of what having this baby here would mean for him.  
“Liam , pass me your hand .” Theo spoke , his voice calm despite the fear bubbling away in his gut.  
Liam cried softly , locking eyes with Theo before unclenching his hand from his thigh and placing it into Theo’s .  
“Feel that ? That’s your baby, they’re right there waiting to meet their daddy . So you need to focus on them ! None of this being scared crap , the Liam Dunbar I know will push it aside for now and help his baby into the world .” Theo said firmly , holding Liams hand to the small patch of hair showing .

“I-I - okay .” Liam finally said , nodding his head and biting his lip as a contraction hit .  
“Now push Liam, give it everything you’ve got .” Theo said , releasing a breath of relief as Liam pressed his chin to his chest and pushed .  
“Fuck! Ah.” Liam cursed and whimpered , hand clamping down onto Allison’s as he grunted his way through a long push.  
“There we go! That’s it Bubz.” Theo praised , the nickname slipping past his lips before he could realise . Liam however, was too busy to notice as he once again pushed down edging the baby’s head out further into Theo’s skilled hands .  
“Breathe Liam , you have to breathe!” Allison spoke firmly , rubbing her thumb across his knuckles .

“Hurts ! Oh my god , hurts so much .” Liam growled , tears squeezing out of his clenched shut eyes.  
“Baby’s crowning Liam , they have lots of dark hair .” Theo spoke , dragging his finger around the baby’s head to help ease the stretch.  
“Come on baby ! Ow shit!” Liam screeched , pushing down as hard as he could. He felt like he was being torn in half . The pressure that was building between his hips just felt wrong , never mind the burning pain at his entrance. 

“God! Why won’t he come out!” Liam spoke, voice full of pain and frustration.  
“He’s coming Liam, I promise you .” Theo said holding the parting skin over the baby’s skull.  
“One more big push and his head is born.” He said locking eyes with the man in front of him.  
“W-why did I do this?” Liam mumbled sobs wracking through his body.  
“Because you’re Liam Dunbar and I’m sure what ever you’re talking about , you did it because you’re a stubborn little shit who does anything once he sets his mind to it!” Allison spoke hand gripping Liam’s to gain his attention.  
“Now push down and push hard . Come on Liam! .” She spoke Firmly using his free arm to support Liam’s back as he leant forwards . 

Liam screeched , pushing down with as much strength as he could manage to pull together . The burning pain began to hit its worst and his thighs shook with the strain of his labour .  
“Ahhh! H-holy Sh- Oh my god.” He gasped throwing his head back as the pressure released and he came to the realisation that his baby’s head was out .  
“There we go, cords all clear . Take a break for the next to contractions let baby turn.” Theo said gently , the little face he held in his hands was almost identical to the one above him .  
“He’s perfect Liam, you’ve got yourself one good looking kid. No surprise there.” He found him self smiling.  
“Y-yeah? He’s okay right ?” Liam said , panting and grunting at the pain in his middle as he reached down.  
“He’s just fine Li, here.” Theo helped Liam trace the facial features currently free from his body.  
“I-I can’t mess this up, I can’t .. T-Theo , not like last time.” Liam sobbed voice trembling.  
And just like that Theo felt his heart break all over again as images of the miscarriage he and Liam suffered through flashed through his mind.  
“Hey, hey , hey .. you’ve got this okay? You’re not messing it up he’s okay.” Theo reassure his voice soft as tears gathered in his eyes .  
“P-promise .” Liam cried .  
“I promise , let’s get this cutie out into the world .” Theo said hands bracing on the baby’s soft head .  
“Deep breath and push .”  
And Liam did , a new found confidence helping him push down and feel as his baby slowly made their way into the world .  
“Out! Fuck shit .. ahhh.” Liam grunted , pushing for a solid ten seconds only flinching as the baby’s shoulders slowly pushed forwards catching at his rim.  
“One more Li, one more .” Allison exclaimed a huge smile on her face as she looked down at the baby.  
“Ahhhh fuckkkk!! Get him out .” Liam screamed , sobs taking over as he tried to push down.  
“I can’t do that for you without your help Liam, come on one more and you can hold your baby .” Theo said hands gripping the baby’s neck and head . “Ughhhh, ow ow.” Liam groaned , the baby’s shoulders finally slipping free before with one final grunt and surprised cry from Liam the baby slipped out . 

“Happy birthday little guy!” Theo exclaimed , rubbing the healthy and already screaming baby boy with a warm towel.  
“I-i did it , s-shit I actually did that! Ohh baby.” Liam croaked his arms reaching for his baby boy almost automatically.  
“Here you go daddy , one healthy baby boy .” Theo said softly , placing the wriggling infant in his fathers chest.  
“H-hi, oh hello baby, I’m sorry I know it sucks out here.” Liam sniffled kissing the baby’s forehead repeatedly.  
“H-he won’t take you I swear, you’re mine baby boy . All mine.” Liam sighed hugging his baby close before heart wrenching sobs left his mouth. 

Theo, who had replaced Allison at Liam’s side as she worked to cut the cord and deliver the after birth. Was now sat close a concerned hand gently landing on Liam’s a top of the newborns back.  
“Who’s he Liam? Who’s Brett?.” Theo questioned . He could see that Liam was scared . It was more than just your typical first time parent worries , it was pure fear.  
“H-he’s , god , he’s the guy that raped me .. he was charged when I was seven months along and his family came looking for me . Once they found out I was pregnant his parents threatened to take the baby so I ran. They’re so pissed off that I’m afraid by going home to my parents they’ll hurt them too . I know you said that if I left you didn’t want to ever see me again but I have no where else to go . God! Theo I’m so sorry , I shouldn’t of came back here . I’m a mess! All I ever did was disappoint you and hurt you and now I’m here opening old wounds that have Barely even healed .” Liam cried his hand gripping Theo’s .  
“L-Liam , I’m so sorry , I don’t even know what to say to you .” Theo stuttered , tears dripping off his chin. Now he understood everything so so clearly .  
When Liam had left , It wasn’t just because he was grieving their child , it was because he felt like a disappointment.  
“You where never a disappointment Li, god I loved you so much ! When you left I was so hurt that I thought the only way to move forward was to hate you for leaving . But that was impossible, trust me I tried . Even dated Isaac Lahey for two years , but it never felt right . So yeah maybe I was mad at you back then and thought that forgetting you and avoiding you would help. But now .. now all I want is to help you okay? I don’t hate you , I never have . So let me help whilst I can , It’s my job.” Theo spoke . He meant every word , he had about one hour left of Liam being under his care and he was going to help the man as much as possible.

“T-thank you.” Liam said , smiling softly as he finally let exhaustion take over and sank in to Theo’s side.  
“Everything looks good down here , congratulations Liam .” Allison smiled wiping her eyes quickly and acting as though she hadn’t heard his confession.

“What’s his name? Theo asked as they wheeled Liam and his child carefully into the ambulance .  
“Freddie Mason Dunbar.” Liam said softly stroking his sons hair .  
“Freddie .. I like it , it’s cute and cuddly suits him.” Theo said softly eyes flicking to Liam’s .  
“Yeah, he’s so perfect .” Liam said a tear rolling down his cheek once more .  
“Let’s get you two properly checked out .” Theo chirped pulling away to move to the drivers seat when Liam grabbed his wrist quickly .  
“P-please, don’t let them take him far away from me .” Liam panicked .  
“O-of course .. But Li, he needs to be checked over. Don’t get me wrong he seems perfectly healthy to me but there are still checks that need to be done to be sure.” Theo said prying Liam’s grip from his wrist to hold his hand instead .  
“I-I j-just, god I’m so pathetic.” Liam cried .  
“-I’m a-actually terrified of something being wrong and losing him. What if they turn up and take him? I mean they’re his grandparents , the hospital would think nothing of it ! .” Liam said.  
“You’re his daddy Liam , I promise you no matter what , Freddie is yours , you literally pushed him out not even half an hour ago. There is no way they’d let anyone else see him until you give them the okay. ” Theo soothed.  
“It’ll be okay I promise , trust me Li.” Theo said rubbing his knuckles before closing the door and leaving Allison to sit with Liam as he drove to the hospital . 

Safe to say his night had taken a completely unexpected turn. Liam has walked out of his life six years ago , leaving him grieving and heartbroken. Yes Liam had every right to feel destroyed he was the one who had been pregnant and given birth to their still born daughter at just 20 weeks . But he left without even thinking of talking to Theo first about his reasoning behind it . Theo would have understood! He loved Liam , it was always Liam . But the Liam that had just stormed back into his life was a Liam who has suffered something unimaginable on top of the painful loss they both shared . He had no idea what to do , but he knew he needed to be there for Liam even if it was just as a friend . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First 3 chapters will be posted over the weekend as they’re already written x


	2. Flashbacks and Flashforwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep showing support and offering feedback guys honestly means the world :)

Life had really took a dump all over Liam . First he lost his daughter , then he lost the love of his life and then Brett happened . All of it was starting to really hit him and he couldn’t help but stare blankly at the wall in front of him . It had taken Theo twenty minutes to convince him to let go of Freddie. His son was a healthy 6lb 7oz and was very alert but there was still vital checks that the nurses needed to perform . 

Without his son , Liam had never felt more alone. He had gotten used to always having him close . He loved being able to have his son at all times . This whole having to hand him over to strangers thing was awful .   
“Liam? Are you listening to what I’m saying?” Lydia asked . Who would have thought , not only was his ex boyfriend the paramedic who delivered his son . The nurse who was currently caring for him was also one of his ex best friends .   
“erm, no sorry.” He mumbled still looking ahead . 

“Listen, I know this is awkward as hell but I really need you to look at me.” Lydia said sternly . She had spent the past hour since Theo and Allison has brought him in trying to talk to him and her patience was wearing thin.   
“I’m listening.” Liam said , he tone cold and void of emotion . That was the final straw .. she didn’t recognise the man in front of her . This wasn’t Liam ! He needed to snap out of it .

  
“Liam, I’m beyond pissed off at you for what you did ! Leaving like that six years ago and not contacting me at all for 4 of them ! Are you crazy ? I get it okay ! You got raped and I’m so so fucking sorry that happened to you . But I was your best friend I should of been there for you but I wasn’t and that kills me! Why didn’t you let me in?!” She cried . Being professional was the last thing on her mind right now . She needed answers . 

Liam turned to her , his face blank and unmoving .   
“When can I see my baby?” He asked .   
Lydia slammed her mouth shut . Silent tears escaping her eyes as she let out a defeated sigh .   
“I’ll bring him up for you in a minute.” “Great , thankyou . You can go now” he muttered . The red head sighed in response reaching out the touch his hand . Liam flinched almost immediately, pulling his hand to his chest . 

“Not that you care, but I’m really glad you’re here Liam . I’ve missed you.” She said softly , wiping her tears before quickly exiting the room .   
The door clicked shut and once again he was left to his thoughts .   
  
When he left six years ago , he really hadn’t planned on coming back . Losing his baby girl had destroyed him . She was his and Theo’s everything and he had failed her . He let his mind take him back to the day it all happened and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped him as he looked down at the hospital gown he wore . 

“ _Theo , baby wake up ." Liam said shaking his boyfriend roughly ._

_ "Huh? Li.. what's up ?" Theo spoke , voice heavy with sleep._

_ "I-I'm bleeding ! We need to call Melissa now!" Liam spoke panicked as he held onto his small bump. _

_"Y-your what?! How bad is it ? baby let me see ." Theo said urgently , shooting up to switch on the lights . _

_What he saw when the lights came on is something he will never forget . Liam sat with silent tears falling down his face , sat in what could only be described as a puddle of his own blood . Slowly spreading out in to the sheets underneath him._

_ "S-she's not moving.. Theo why isn't she movi_ng?" _Liam sobbed hands reaching out in desperation to grab on to his boyfriend. _

_"Shhhh, it's okay baby ." Theo hushed him, grabbing his phone and calling Melissa . _

_"Hello? Theo it's three in the mor-" _

_"Melissa! Oh thank god , we need you to meet us at the hospital.. L-liams bleeding and I shit ! I don't know what to do." Theo cried , hands shaking as he watched his boyfriend grow pale. _

_"What! Theo call and ambulance I'll meet you both there I promise !" She shouted ending the call , causing Theo to panic ._

If she sounded worried that meant something was terribly wrong . God he wishes he knew what to do .

Liam was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a small crying infant entering the room. His son.

"Someone needed his daddy just as much as you need him ." Lydia said softly .

She picked up the small boy carefully before placing him back into Liam's waiting arms . All of the tension that had built up inside of him was suddenly released .

"Hey Freddie bear! Hi baby boy . I'm so sorry I left you bubba ." Liam said crying into the boys dark tuff of hair . He was the image of his father , a sweetly pale complexion only brightened by the pink of his tiny cheeks . Perfect round eyes that where lined with long dark lashes that every girl would envy as he grew up . 

He smelt like new clothes and baby powder , highlighting the fact that he had been washed and cleaned . "You bathed him?" He questioned looking up at the red headed girl in front of him.

"Yeah , sorry . He was getting really agitated in that dirty towel so I cleaned him up a little for you and put a clean diaper on him so he was comfortable." She said smiling gently .

"No no it's fine , I was just wondering .. he smells comforting in a way." He sniffed , making eye contact with her for the first time .

"He's absolutely gorgeous Liam. He looks like you ." She said , risking a step closer to the still crying man .

"H-he's so small, it's so weird because he definitely didn't feel this small coming out." He breathed , lifting his son in front of him . He really thought he was going to die pushing his son out... but looking at him from this angle he looked far too tiny to have caused all of that pain.

"I'm so lucky he's okay, perfect in fact. He's just perfect." Liam said gently . "Yeah.. well you're his daddy, he was bound to have good genes." Lydia smirked nudging his shoulder gently .

"You think? I always thought I was the ugly one In our friendship ." Liam said jokingly .

Lydia gasped . "D-did you ? Did you just joke with me?." She asked tearfully .

"Y-yeah , I think I did ." Liam said.

"Oh thank god! ."

Before he knew what was happening the small woman had her arms wrapped tightly around him .

"God you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for . I've missed you so so much." She sobbed .

Liam let out a shaky breath. The guilt he felt was unbearable. He knew by leaving he would hurt a lot of people , he just didn't realise just how bad it would be for them and how long it would take for _them to move on._

_ "_I'm a terrible person Lydia, I should never have ignored you ."

He sighed . At first when he left, Lydia and him had been in contact every day. It was like that for two years as he made his way around the country . But then the more he was speaking to her the more he started to miss Theo and the others . So being the stupid idiot he was, he changed his number and blocked her out .

"Li, you was hurting . I mean no one can even being to imagine what losing Mia was like for you and Theo."

She replied hugging him close to her side as they looked down at Freddie. The baby letting out soft puffs of air making Liam’s heart glitch.

_ "It _nearly killed me. I really didn't think anything could be worse than that. Then I went out one night last year and got stupidly drunk on mine and Bretts second date and things got so fucked up." He said voice shaking slightly as he held back his tears.

"Brett was a decent enough guy, well at least I thought so . I never ever thought about holding my drink close to me . He didn't seem like the type to do anything bad ." He paused to bite his lip .

"But he was , he drugged me . Turns out the plan was to speak to me for a while , take me out on a few dates and then boom he could have his way with me . I don't remember much , just the pain, the screaming and then I woke up and he _was gone . I_t took the police five months to catch him and two more to get him charged ."

Liam was a mess . He never new how badly he needed to let all of this out . “Finding out I was pregnant, that just brought everything back . Everything I had tried to push aside just came flooding in and I felt like I was drowning .”

_“_Oh Liam .” Lydia whispered. Liam looked down at the sleeping newborn in his arms and watched as a tear dripped down off his chin , on to his perfect round cheek.

“I hated him , I hated him for almost half my pregnancy. I thought how dare he survive when he was a product of something so awful . Mia was a product of mine and Theo’s love yet she never got to live . It just didn’t make any sense to me .” He whimpered.

_“_But then I was sat in my old apartment one morning and I started having cramps and I thought it was happening all over again. Its then that I realised that he was my second chance and there was no way i couldn’t love him . He was fine thank god , turns out it was Braxton hicks .”

Lydia stood and listened as he went on . She couldn’t help but cry along with the man she once called a best friend .

_ “_I’ll never forget the day you lost Mia , it still haunts me .” Lydia said softly , her eyes on the very much alive baby boy now in Liam’s arms .

“You came rushing in by ambulance, both you and Theo covered In blood_..." _

_“Lydia!” Melissa shouted . She looked panicked , her breathing hitching just slightly as she tried to swallow back tears ._

_“Melissa ? What’s going on?” She asked shooting up off her seat the desk._

_“I-it’s Liam .” She whispered ._

_Just as she spoke the doors opened and Allison and Erica came rushing in a stretcher in between them . There was Liam hand clutching on to his small bump , tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried out for Theo._

_Theo looked just as bad , clothes drenched in blood as he nervously chewed on his nails rushing alongside the stretcher ._

_“Shit ! Get him to bay 1 now !” Lydia screeched running alongside the paramedics and pulling back the curtains to the emergency room bay._

_“I’ve paged Dr Williams , shouldn’t be too long but for now I need to check on little Mia okay?” Lydia spoke ._

_“Y-yeah.” Liam cried hands clutching on to Melissa and Theo ._

_Newly qualified Lydia was afraid all of her training was about to slip from her mind , thankfully it didn’t and she quickly made work of pulling up and ultrasound machine ._

_She lifted Liam’s ruining T-shirt and squirted the gel._

_“Come on little girl .” She mumbled as she worked her way around the bump with the probe ._

_“-L-lyds, I can’tfeel her.” Liam whimpered ._

_“Shhh, it’s okay Li give me a second .”Lydia insisted ._

_Five minutes later and she still couldn’t detect a heartbeat. It made her stomach drop as she realised what had happened ._

_How the hell was she supposed to tell her best friend that his baby girl was gone._

_“L-Lydia?! Lydia what’s happening?” Theo question urgently ._

_She locked eyes with Melissa and shook her head . Chocked sobs escaping the older nurse as she grabbed onto Liam._

_“I-I’m so sorry Li, she’s gone..” Lydia sobbed . She’ll never forget the scream Liam let out .._

_“_Having to tell you , that was my worst nightmare come true.” She stated , tears rolling down her face.

“I know it was . Trust me I remember every second of it. But now you can move forward okay ? You just handed me my baby boy . My baby boy who is very much alive and healthy.” Liam said softly holding her hand .

“Yeah, yeah you’re right Li.” She smiled kissing his forehead . Dropping a hand to Freddie’s belly and rubbing softly. 

“What time does Theo finish?” She asked him gently.

_“_I’m not sure. But honestly I don’t expect him to come back . I mean it must be so hard for him.” Liam said , his voice cracking as he thought of Theo’s face.

It shouldn’t be like this , they should of had this moment with Mia . Theo had nothing , Liam now had Freddie . How is that fair?

“I have this perfect little boy and he has nothing and no one . He should hate my guts .”

_“_So, how are you feeling ?” Allison spoke turning to her best friend .

Theo sighed pulling off his bloody gloves and tossing them into the bin at his side . They had just helped a young boy who fell and split his head open.

“Like my world just came crashing down.” He mumbled .

“I spent the last six years trying to hate him for leaving , trying to find a way to move forward . It took two minutes _of seeing him for that whole plan to go _completely out the window!” Theo exclaimed .

Allison sighed , she knew the second she saw Liam herself that things would go back to the way they were six years ago when he had left . Theo would be broken . Not only did he have to deal with Liam being back , but he had to deal with Liam and Liam’s baby (who was not Theo’s child) Being back .

“I can’t even imagine how you feel right now T, I wish I could help.” She said softly . Leaning over the seats to hug him close .

Theo took in a shaky breath before finally cracking, for the first time In years he let the tears fall .

“When he said he couldn’t mess it up again . I couldn’t help but think of Mia . My little Mia , Ally my heart broke .” He cried . God he had loved that baby girl so _much ._

_“N-no, no , I don’t wanna push, she’s too little she needs to stay in.” Liam cried hands clutching on to Theo as he tried to close his thighs together._

_“Baby, she’s gone , she’s asleep okay you won’t hurt her .” Theo said gently , tears dropping into Liam’s hair._

_Dr Williams had induced Liam’s labour in order for him to give birth. As he was 20 weeks there was no need for surgery._

_“S-she can’t , I need her to stay! Just five minutes.” Liam choked , his body forcing him to push down without his consent ._

_“Liam she’s coming out, I’m sorry buddy but I need you too push so we can stop this bleeding . “_

_“Come on bubz , one big push and it’s over and I promise I’ll stay with her okay?.” Theo sobbed ._

_“I-oh shit , I’m scared !” Liam shouted ._

_“Shhh sweetheart , you don’t need to be scared .” Melissa said gently._

_“God, ahhhhhhh!” Liam pushed down, blood still pouring out , but now out slid the tiny lifeless girl._

_“W-why..” Liam cried , hands coming up to his face as he cried in agony._

_“I-I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry.” Theo sobbed . Watching as the doctor wrapped up their tiny little girl ._

_“You can hold her if you’d like .” Dr Williams spoke._

_“P-please .” Liam croaked , reaching out for the little girl ._

_“I-oh , hi Mia... I’m sorry baby , I’m sorry .” Liam sobbed hands clutching her close to his chest . _

_She was absolutely perfect . She didn’t deserve to die . Theo sat close to Liam hands helping to hold the little girl , right up until the Doctor took her away ._

_“_She was my baby, my little girl , my everything. I can’t believe she isn’t here .” Theo said .

Allison was crying now . She hated how much Theo was hurting and knowing there was nothing she could do to help. She had been there the day he decided to become a paramedic. Everyone knew it was so he could help those in similar situations the way she and Erica has helped him and Liam that night.

“You know , the day Isla was born ?. Scott asked whether I was okay . I mean how selfless is that ? He had just watched his daughter come into this world yet his first thoughts where of me.” Theo sniffled , smiling sadly .

_“_I thought of you too.” Allison whispered , tucking a piece of brown hair back behind her ear.

“I remember asking Scott to check on you . I knew the last time you had been on the maternity floor was to say your final goodbyes to Mia and I was worried sick.” She told him .

“Really ? God Ally, I’m so sorry . It shouldn’t have been like that ! You should of been over joyed with your new baby girl not worried about me . “ Theo said shooting up to look at her .

“T , you was all alone . You had No one out there with you .” She exclaimed .

“Actually.. Liam’s mum came up .” He mumbled.

“Wait what?!”

“Yeah , she and Dr Greyer heard you was in labour and came up to congratulate you and Scott on behalf of Liam . They seen me and she came running over to hug me .”

“_Theo?” He heard , snapping him out of his trance ._

_“H-hi , oh my god Hi!” Mrs Greyer rushed out, charging over to him and pulling him into her arms ._

_“Hey, it’s so nice to see you .” He mumbled into her shoulder softly ._

_“Oh you have no idea .” She said gently , pulling away to wipe at her eyes ._

_“We just came up to congratulate Scott on behalf of ..” Dr Greyer trailed off turning away as he remembered what memories the name he was about to say triggered ._

_“R-right , yeah . I’m just leaving I’ve been here all night.” He said standing tall again and quickly turning towards the door._

_“It’s good to see you honey.” Mrs Greyer said gently ._

_“Y-yeah , you too .” He replied voice cracking as he walked away._

“It was awful . But at the same time , it was nice to know they still cared .” Theo explained wiping at his cheeks .

“ I wonder if they know about Freddie?” Allison wondered out loud .

“Yeah , they probably do .” Theo said . Liam had always been close with his parents , there if no way he didn’t tell them this .

“Are you going to go back up there later ?” She questioned .

“I-I honestly think I need to.” He replied . As much as it pained him to see Liam again , he didn’t want the man thinking he hated him for having a baby without him .

“He probably thinks I hate him for having Freddie when I have nothing .” He said.

“How do you know ?” Ally asked tilting her head to the side .

“Because I know Liam.” He smiled sadly .

Lydia had left a short while ago , she had other patients under her care that also needed her undivided attention.

His mind however , was stuck on Theo and how Theo was feeling. God he wished he could stop caring so much .

The man he loved had just came back into his life in the most inconvenient way but somehow Liam couldn’t find the will to push him away.

“If you think any harder your eyebrows will cave in.” He heard a voice speak .

“T-Theo? What are you doing here ?” He questioned , sitting up and wincing at the pain in his backside .

“Woah, careful .” Theo rushed out moving to help him .

“I just wanted to come see you and the little guy , we kind of have the bond now since I pulled him out of you .” Theo smirked hand gently placed over Freddie who lay in the plastic coat.

“Very funny , don’t remind me it’s too soon .” Liam cringed , chuckling slightly .

“He’s doing good then?” Theo asked gently sitting on the end of the bed.

“Yeah he’s perfect.” Liam smiled .

“And you? How are you doing?” The older man questioned .

“In fact .. don’t answer that because I think I know exactly how you’re feeling . You’re feeling guilty . I know that because you’re biting your lip and shaking your foot .” Theo answered .

“Y-you remember how I do that?” Liam stated freezing his movements .

“Of course I do ! We spent the whole of high-school together ! Then we dated for five years it’s kinda hard not to remember such a big part of my life .” Theo explained .

“True , I remember how you would always run your hand through your hair when you where nervous and how you’d curl your lip when you was pissed off and give everything the side eye as a way of saying ‘please do not annoy me’ .” Liam said smiling widely at the man in front of him .

“See! You get it . It’s also how I know you think I hate you right now for having a healthy child with someone who isn’t me .” Theo said growing serious . Liam swallowed around the lump in his throat , tears clouding his vision as he watched Theo talk . 

“Liam, I don’t hate you . You have a baby , it’s not like you killed someone . You got stuck in a situation that you didn’t ask for , how could I ever hate you for that ?! Freddie is so bloody adorable I’m already in love with him ! You seriously don’t have to worry.” Theo spoke , watching at tears spilled from Liam’s eyes .

“Mia was and will always be our baby girl Li, she was everything I could have wished for and I couldn’t be more grateful for what you gave me . You loved me so much that you where willing to leave in order to help me move on. I get it now I really do ! I love that you are still so selfless thinking of me even now . Mia is a big sister , that’s how we need to think of it . Yes Freddie isn’t mine but as far as I’m concerned he isn’t anyone’s but yours !” He ranted , grabbing onto Liam’s hand .

“I’m here because I’m your friend Liam! I want to help you and I want to be in Freddie’s life just as much as I want to be in yours .”

Liam couldn’t believe what he was hearing .

Theo Raeken was hands down the most incredible human being to walk this earth.

“Thank you so much for saying that .” Liam breathed pulling Theo into his arms without a second thought . Careful of the peaceful newborn laying against his chest.

“You’re right , Mia is our little girl and I think it’s time we both grieved her together .” Liam said pulling back to wipe at Theo’s tears .

“Yeah , lets do that.” Theo replied smiling softly .

And that’s what they did , they sat and held each other as they cried for the loss of their daughter . The daughter who had took so much of their hearts with her when she left , the daughter who had given Liam a second chance (he truly believed that) , the daughter who had somehow managed to pull them together again.


	3. Newborns and New Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep leaving kudos and please feel welcome to comment any feedback!! Lots of love and thankyou for reading :)

“Come on Freddie , baby you have to eat.” Liam begged , bouncing the screaming boy gently around in his arms. He had been awake since two thirty am and it was now nearly four and Liam was honestly close to crying himself . 

He just felt completely useless. How could he be a good parent if he couldn’t even comfort his baby .   
“Listen , I know I’m not exactly the best person to have as a daddy and I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.” He sucked in a sharp breath as the baby started slowly calming .

”But we are kinda stuck with each other. So unfortunately that means finding a way to do this without the two hour screaming match.” Liam stated slowly shuffling around to the edge of the bed.   
“God kid, you really did some damage to your daddy. Even moving just a fraction hurts so bad right now.” Liam whispered looking down .   
  
Freddie was now content just peering up at his father with curious, unfocused eyes. The doctors had told him how his sons blue eyes would fade to a different colour sooner or later however , part of Liam hoped the gorgeous deep blue colour that they were now would stay. 

“You are so beautiful baby, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. You have an amazing guardian angel as well .. did you know that?” Freddie shuffled quietly as though he knew exactly what his father was saying.   
  
“Your big sister .. Mia Lounay Raeken.” Liam said smiling sadly.   
“She was just as perfect as you , me and her dad loved her beyond words. I’m sure you two would have loved each other .” He continued on .

“Anyway , we have Theo! Remember him ? He’s the guy that pulled you out of me.” Liam chuckled .

”Not my finest hour , I’ll admit but you kind of gave me a run for my money .” He paused thinking back to the moment he realised he was in deep shit.   
“I was so set on doing it all alone , but then you decided that quick and fast was the only way you wanted to enter this world. That meant I had to call for help no matter how badly I didn’t want to. I couldn’t risk there being something wrong with you .”   


Liam didn’t know why he was talking to his newborn son so deeply but he felt like it was a chance to bond. Plus there was the added bonus that his son would never be able to jump in or judge him for what he was saying .

”Then Theo turned up and things got sticky , in more than one way . You see me and Theo had been In love a few years ago . Deeply and hopelessly in love .. we met in highschool and finally decided to date when we turned eighteen. God I loved him so much baby boy, he was my world and more . But then when we where twenty two I got pregnant with your sister . We was so so happy ... anyway long story short your sister died and that ruined me . “ Only now did Liam noticed the tears that had welled up in his eyes.   


“I left him , I left Theo . It was honestly the worst thing I ever did , but I was stupid and thought it was what we needed . As it turns out , what we needed all this time was each other.” Another pause came as Freddie snuggled close , finally latching on to Liam and suckling gently as he nursed .   
“But I don’t regret anything that lead me here , because being here .. I have you and now maybe I can fix what I broke.”   


After another half and hour of chit chat between himself and his son . The baby finally doses off into a deep sleep. Liam slowly made his way back to bed (which by the way , was the most comfortable place he had slept in two months) and lay down .   
The pain in his lower back was causing him agony and he was so exhausted. Labour was unbearable, but this was starting to take the cake .   


He hated being a nuisance to the staff who had worked endlessly to help him feel comfortable so he decided to suck it up . There was only two more hours until the sun was up and he could busy himself with TV and his phone.   
His phone was the only luxury he was able to keep when he left New York .   


New York was amazing , but being back in Beacon Hills .. this was home . Home was worth a thousand times more than any big opportunity in New York now that he had his son.   
His son would grow up knowing what home was and how it should feel . He was determined to make that happen.   


The morning was slow , hardly anyone came to check on him and since no one except Lydia was available to visit him . He spent most of it alone . That was until ...

”HOLY SHIT!! Ally wasn’t making it up ! Oh my god .. Derek are you seeing this .” Yep that was most definitely Stiles .   


Liam grimaced looking up at the three individuals now standing with mouths a gale looking at him .   
  
Stiles looked the same as always , the only difference was that he now wore a gold ring that was perfectly placed on his ring finger and a small bump that could only mean he was pregnant. Who would have though he and the giant dummy would actually settle down.  


Derek, he was as grumpy and sour looking as always . It warmed Liam to know that at least one of his friends was exactly the same . He and Derek where almost as close as he and Lydia , the only difference being that Derek was more of a father figure in the friendship.  


And then there was Scott , he held a hand to his mouth as tears slowly gathered in his eyes as he looked at Liam in shock.   
He now had a few more tattoos scattered over his arms but was pretty much the same Scott he knew and loved.

  
Scott had been his first friend at Beacon High.

He had just moved to California from Brooklyn and Scott had been more than happy to welcome him with open arms . It was through Scott that he found his two best friends Lydia and Mason.. but most importantly he found Theo.   


“H-hey Liam.” He stuttered slowly stepping into the room .   
“Erm, Hi guys .” He said smiling warily.

He made sure to check on Freddie before making his way to sit on the bed In front of his friends .   
“Cute kid you have.” Derek said smiling softly at the newborn.

”He’s amazing Li! Look at those cute little pouty lips . He’s gonna break some hearts.” Stiles said laughing as he placed a hand on the baby who yawned and stretched cutely.   


Liam smiled proudly, he did have one very good looking child.   
However , now was the time for catching up with his friends who seem to also have a bundle of their own on the way.   
  
“Thanks! But it looks like congrats are in order for you two as well.” He replied softly , indicating towards Stiles’ bump.   


“Yeah.. kind of unexpected but we are happy never the less.” Stiles said smiling widely. Derek nodded his agreement eyes never leaving Freddie as he looked on in awe.   


“And you two Scott , I know I’m three years late but congrats .” Liam said turning to look at the man who was staring intently at the baby softly cooing away in his sleep.  


“Thanks Li, I cant wait for you too meet her.” Scott said grinning widely . Seeing Liam’s hesitation he quickly added.   
“It’s okay, Allison explained everything to us all. We are so sorry Liam.” Scott said dragging his gaze away from Freddie.

Liam sighed , after his talk with Theo the previous night he was now a lot more at ease with what had happened. Sure he was never going to be the same but he was on his way to feeling some what normal. 

He needed to move forward and in order to do that he needed to show his friends he was okay .   
  
“I’m okay , yeah it’s pretty fucked up what happened and I’m pretty sure I’ll never fully be okay with it... but I have Freddie and he’s honestly the light at the end of a very dark tunnel.” Liam said smiling softly towards his son.   


> “I’m glad to hear, Theo told me to tell you he will be here to pick you up at three, something about you already know his shift so if you need him before hand get Lydia to page him .” Scott said sitting down next to Liam .

”W-what, why is he picking me up?” Liam stuttered , eyebrows knitting together .

”Because , from what we heard off Allison you said you didn’t want to go home to your parents right ? Incase that psychopaths family got them involved.” Derek said .   


“Y-yeah, but I still could of found somewhere to go without his help. He’s already done so much.” Liam replied seriously .

”Liam , you just gave birth! You can’t expect to be getting a bus to where ever you’re planning on staying.” Stiles spoke. 

Being in no mood to argue, Liam just nodded his head . If Theo wanted to pick him up then he would let him . Saves him having to carry a new born around on public transport .  
  


“Derek? You can hold him if you want to ..” Liam said , he had been watching the mans fingers twitch every time Freddie moved. 

“Are you sure?!” Liam chuckled at the question, standing up with Scott’s help .

  
“Here you big dummy.” He laughed scooping up his son before placing him into Dereks arms.   
Freddie grunted at the movement before fluttering his eyes up at the unfamiliar human holding him.   
  
“Wow , look at you all alert! Liam he’s so alive look at him.” Derek gasped smiling widely. It was an amazing feeling getting to watch his friends interact with his child for the first time .   
  
“I know , trust me I’ve been in awe of him since I pushed him out of me.” Liam laughed patting Derek on his back.   


“Great now I’m crying ! You holding a baby isn’t good for my hormones babe.” Stiles said wiping away the tears that where falling down his cheeks .   


“Oh trust me Stiles , it gets worse . Don’t even get me started on how you’ll feel during labour.” Liam exclaimed throwing his hands up dramatically.

”Okay! No talk of labour please , I’m already scared enough.” The older man said anxiously .   
  
Liam smiled at him gently . He knew that feeling all too well. His first labour had been too quick for him to remember. His second had been completely unexpected.   
  
“I get it buddy.” Liam replied. He really did get it , it’s the fear of the unknown . Liam went to move towards the pregnant man when he stopped suddenly. 

The pain in his back came back with a vengeance making him wince and curl over .   
“Damn it!”   
“You okay Li?” Scott asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

”Y-yeah, shit sorry . Recovery is a struggle when I’ve been on my feet most of the night. The cramps are starting to ease but the bleeding and backache is worse .” Liam replied standing straight again.   


“I’m sorry , how about I got get Lydia or my mom? Get you some pain relief?” Scott said gently .

”No! It’s okay I’m good... I like it in a weird kind of way. Let’s me know that I did it . Like I actually gave birth to a healthy child .” Liam said looking at Freddie . The baby was now laying against Stiles’ chest little spit bubbles on his lips.

”If you’re sure ? Just promise me you’ll ask for help if you need it . You can’t take care of this little one if you’re sick.” Scott said sternly .   


“I promise.”   


It was two in the afternoon when Liam had finally managed to pull himself out of bed and get ready to leave.   
Theo had managed to lend him a pair of sweat pants and hoodie that where baggy enough to hide his still swollen abdomen.

”Mr Dunbar ? There are two people at reception.. they asked us to tell you before coming up .. they’re names are Claire and Rodger.” A nurse (sue Liam thinks her name is) told him poking her head around the edge of the door.   


Liam felt his blood freeze. It was Brett’s parents .. he knew it was only a matter of time but he was hoping he would have longer to recover from the birth, which had been rather traumatising.

  
“L-let them in.. but can you please page Theo Raeken before you do.. he’s on ambulance 068 but his shift is over.” Liam stated . Theo had told him his shift was due to finish at two so he would be checking equipment over in the ambulance with Allison until three. 

“Of course! There you go he should be up as soon possible for you ! I’ll send him through.” Liam thanked her as she closed the door and instantly rushed over to his son .   


Freddie was dressed in a cute elephant baby grow, with a tiny blue hat covering most of his dark hair , although a few whisks where poking out ever so slightly. Little mittens covering his perfectly small hands and a blue blanket swaddling him.

”O-okay Fred , this is it . You’re going to meet your sort of grandparents . I’m not going to lie baby I’m terrified but I promise no matter what you’re mine and they are not taking you away.” Liam spoke , hands reaching down to bring his son into his arms .

”Liam?! Are you okay? The nurse just paged me up here and told me to come to you.” Theo panted out, bursting through the door .   


God he looked so perfect. His hair was all a mess on top of his head , his chest heaving under the tightly fitted shirt . Liam would of climbed him right there and then if he could .  


”I-it’s Brett’s parents, they’re in the waiting room . They requested to see me before I leave .” Liam explained. A shaky hand tracing over his sons facial features much like he had done during his birth.   


“Did you say yes?” Theo questioned coming up to the anxious man.   
  
“Y-yeah, but I asked her to get you because I can’t do it by myself . I need someone here who can keep me sane.” He explained.   


Theo nodded , stretching his arms out and asking to hold the boy currently nestled in his daddy’s arms .

“Pass him over .” Theo said happily. Smile widening as Freddie turned towards his voice. 

”Here.” Liam said gently, placing his son into Theo’s well trained hold. It was a relief to be able to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants . God why did sweat so much when he was nervous ! It was so unattractive.  


“Now go to the bathroom and sort your self out , they’ll be up any second.” Theo stated.   


Liam smiled gratefully before turning to the small on suite . He could see Theo as he wondered around the room speaking softly to the baby in his arms . It made his heart melt .   
He pressed his forehead to the cold surface of the mirror above him and took a deep breath . He needed to stay calm, Brett’s parents deserve to see their grand child no matter how Liam felt about what their son had done to him . They weren’t Brett .   
  


“Oh , hello? And you are?!” He heard Claire ask as she opened the door .   
“I’m Theo, Liam’s friend.” Theo replied sitting down on the bed , keeping Freddie close to his chest much to Liam’s relief.

”And where is Liam?..” Rodger questioned , lips curling up slightly.   
  


Liam pushed himself away from the sink before walking into the room.

”I’m right here , s-sorry I’m still bleeding pretty bad so I had to change.” Liam said making up and excuse quickly.   
Claire turned to him , her face blank of emotion.   
  


For a second Liam was scared of what she would do , but then she softened slightly walking towards him.

”It’s okay, how are you feeling?” She asked shocking him.

”I-I’m good , thanks.” He replied shuffling over to the bed .   
  


“We’re glad to here that .. Look Liam son.” Rodger began , looking Liam in the eye.   
“We went to visit Brett last week, it made us see things in a whole new light. He confessed everything, everything you told us , everything the police told us .. it was true . We are so sorry for not listening , for forcing you to run.” He said , sincerity dripping off of every word as he held onto his wife’s hand.   
  


“We just wanted to come and see you , both of you .. even if it means it’s just this once .” Claire finished. She had a small tear balancing on the edge of her lash line, if she blinked Liam was sure a whole lot more would follow.

”W-wow, I erm.. I’m sorry.” Liam said , his voice cracking slightly.

”Why are you sorry?! You have nothing to be sorry for honey! We should of listened to you and Lori.” Lori was Brett’s sister . She was very aware of her brothers antics and had been the one to hand him over to the police .   
  
Claire rushed forwards pulling Liam close , only loosening her grip when she heard him whimper slightly .   
“Sorry! I’ve forgotten how painful recovery is.” She murmured rubbing his back .

”It’s fine, just wasn’t expecting the hug.” He said smiling softly.

”And I forgive you... I have a son now I get it . You didn’t want to believe the boy you had raised was really gone .. was really the monster who had been described to you.” Liam explained .

”Freddie is going to need as much family as he can get , I may be is daddy but I’m not enough by myself ..” Liam trailed off turning to take Freddie out of Theo’s now relaxed grip.

”So .. Claire , Rodger . Meet Freddie Mason Dunbar, your grandson.” Liam spoke , kissing his sons forehead lightly before passing him over to his grandmother.   
  


“Oh, look at you sweet boy!” Claire gushed , tears falling at an alarming rate.

”He looks just like you Liam, Thank god .” Rodger said smiling towards Liam.

”Yeah, but to be honest I’m almost certain he has your ears now that I’m looking at you Rodger.”

Theo spoke up . Looking between Freddie and his grandfather.

Liam chuckled as Rodger looked towards Theo and nodded his agreement.

”You’re not wrong , poor little guy.” Rodger cringed , smiling widely as Freddie turned his head towards his touch.

”He’s unbelievable Liam, thankyou ! Thankyou so much for giving him life.” Claire cried .   
  


Yeah things were going to be okay .. As long as Brett stayed locked up and away , Liam was sure he could do this . 


	4. Innocently pretty

“Are you sure you’re okay carrying him?” Liam questioned , gazing back over his shoulder towards Theo who was stood holding the baby carrier .

”Of course! You shouldn’t be lifting anything heavier than Freddie until your bleeding stops.” Theo stated .

”Okay if you’re sure.” Liam said picking up his bag of clothes and throwing it over his shoulder . 

He couldn’t wait to get out of this hospital and show his son the world . Only problem was he didn’t have a clue were he was going to stay.

When he had moved out at aged 19 his parents decided that they would down size their house. They moved into a nice little apartment with one bedroom and a gorgeous view of the preserve . Meaning if he was to go and live with them , he would be living on a couch with a newborn baby. 

“So I’ll take you to visit your parents first.” Theo started , snapping Liam out of his thoughts.

”Then I’ll come pick you back up around five and you can get your self settled in the spare room.” He said walking past Liam towards the door . 

“W-wait what?” Liam asked dumbfounded. The thought that Theo might let him move in had never crossed his mind until now.

”Yeah, I mean it’s technically still your place .. you just sort of left it to me.” Theo mumbled , cheeks flushing slightly. God he was so adorable.

”No, it’s our place ... just now it’s our place as roommates.” Liam said smiling sadly. 

They had bought the loft off of Derek when they turned twenty. It had been their first big step as a couple and they were absolutely over joyed. It was a nice little two bedroom place , big but still homely, with the most amazing view. Liam had missed that view almost as much as he had missed Theo. 

“Hmm, Right! Are we ready little guy ? Let’s get you and daddy out of here huh?!” Theo chirped to the grunting newborn.

Freddie was not at all happy with the placement of the car seat straps placed against his tiny body. He had made that pretty clear when he screamed so loudly Liam had practically jumped out of his skin. Thank god for pacifiers. 

“I can’t believe this is real, like I’m actually taking him home.. I’m actually leaving this hospital happy.” Liam whispered looking around the room and blinking rapidly around his tears building at his lash line.

“Yeah, it’s about time .” Theo said smiling softly before pushing the door open.  
“Let’s go before you kid has another meltdown.” He said making Liam laugh .   


Turning up outside his parents house could of gone a lot smoother than it did. Freddie had decided that Liam wasn’t good enough for him and that he wanted Theo to unbuckle him from his jail. Therefore leading to both Theo and Liam standing in his parents apartment, Freddie tucked happily under Theo’s chin after what had been his worst crying state yet.  
  


“Oh..” Jenna breathed, her breath hitching at the sight of her son .   
“L-Liam? W-what is this .. Theo?!” She exclaimed rushing over to hug her child close to her chest.   


“I- is dad here?” Liam asked gently, rubbing his moms back in soothing circles as she cried into his shoulder. 

He could hear movement from one of the rooms that was either the bed room or bathroom he wasn’t sure . 

”I’m here, so good to see you my boy.” David said rushing out from around the corner and stopping just in front of them mouth hanging slightly. 

“I thought I was going insane when I heard your voice .. what are you doing here?” He questioned looking at Liam .   


Liam took a deep breath, his parents were well aware of what had happened to him in New York .. what they didn’t know however , was that he had gotten pregnant and now had a two day old son.

”I kinda had a baby..” he stated nodding his head towards Theo and the newborn still standing behind him.   


“Y-you.. what ? Oh my baby!” Jenna whimpered , clutching him as close as she possibly could. He could practically hear how hard her heart was beating against her chest.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Did you have to go through it all alone ?.” She asked wiping away her tears .   
“No! Mason and Cory knew , they were the only ones though.. he and Cory where both amazing.”  


Both Mason and Cory had stuck by his side . They even let Liam live with them when he first moved to New York as they had already moved the previous year for a big work opportunity.   


“ I honestly couldn’t have survived my pregnancy without them. I left New York about two months ago , I’ve been living up in the old hale house . I went into labour alone two days ago and in a moment of panic I called an ambulance .” Liam said softly . 

“And then , Theo over here turned out to be my knight in shining armour as always and was the paramedic who delivered Freddie.. my son. It’s a bit of a long story.” Liam said chuckling wryly.

Jenna turned her head to Theo who was still stood with his cheek pressed softly against the snoozing boys head .

”Oh.. C-can I see him?” She asked .   
  
“Of course!” Liam said nodding Theo over.

”He’s being a little cranky because he doesn’t want to leave Theo .” Liam said smiling widely as his little boy can into view .   
“He loves him, to be honest I’m kind of worried he loves him more than me.” He stated chuckling softly as he took his son into his arms .

Freddie’s response was immediate. Small whimpers leaving his lips as he squirmed in distaste at the movement.   
“Shhhhh baby , it’s okay bud it’s only me . It’s daddy .. remember me huh? Kind of pushed you out kid.” Liam said , shushing the baby gently.   
  
“Of course he remembers you, he just has good taste in company.” Theo said smirking. 

“Oh hush!” Liam said nudging Theo with his side careful not to jostle the now settled baby too much.  
His parents just stood there in awe, silently taking in the sight of their new grandchild. 

”He’s gorgeous son, look at all that hair.” David said smiling .   
“Definitely takes after you, that nose and chin.. almost a perfect match.” He continued stroking down the boys cheek.   


“I-I j-just can’t believe it’s- this is real!” Jenna exclaimed .   


“Yeah, it’s really real.. trust me I watched and helped him give birth , he isn’t making it up.” Theo said , he slowly made his way over to Jenna.  
Placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her forwards.

”Here Mom, why don’t you hold him? I can’t promise he won’t cry but i’m sure you can take the risk.” Liam spoke as he gently moved to pass the baby over to his silently crying mother.

Jenna gasped as she took the tiny boy from his father with ease . His weight In her arms was a much needed comfort to her . 

”H-hi, hi little baby boy .. Oh you look just like your daddy.. so beautiful and tiny. Oh and you have the most amazing hair , all dark and slightly curly . Just perfect.” She cooed holding the baby close to her chest .   


Liam couldn’t help the tears that began pouring down his face. He felt completely overwhelmed. Plus he was sure that over one thousand different forms of hormones where currently cursing through his body.

Mixing in with the pain killers he was taking to help with the dull ache permanently placed between his hips and lower back.

Theo placed his arm firmly around his waist; taking on all of his weight as he leaned against him . He couldn’t of been more grateful for his support than he was in that moment. He felt as though his whole world was finally piecing back together and he was completely floored by so many emotions at once .   


“I-it’s suits you , b-being a Nana.” Liam sniffled smiling softly at his mother and child .   


“Huh? You think so .. I’m a rather glamorous Nana though , right Freddie?.” Jenna chuckled .   


She had been waiting for this moment for many, many years . Ever since her son had lost his daughter she had been worried she may never have this chance. But yet here he was , Her baby boy . Her baby boy who had a baby boy of his own.. the only thing left to make everything she ever wanted come true was for Theo and Liam to work things out .   


“S-so, are you and Theo back living together i take it?” David asked breaking the moment.

”Erm, yeah . Just as friends though , don’t get your hopes up mom.” Liam jokes smirking as Theo blushed .   


“Oh you both know you’ll always find your way back . For goodness sake there is no way in hell that you won’t !” She stated waving her free hand around .   


“Mom! We only just started moving forwards .. give us time .” He said growing serious . He didn’t want to rush things . He wanted them to stay as they where for now , he wasn’t ready for a relationship just yet.

”But you admit you still love each other... you can see it .” Jenna continued. When neither man made an attempt to argue she sighed heavily. 

”ahhh well I won’t push you darling .. just keep me updated .” She winked before turning her attention back to Freddie .

Liam finally released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he curiously looked over at Theo. The older man seemed to be unaffected by the conversation taking place and that alone was enough for Liam’s heart to stutter ever so slightly.

Theo couldn’t help but smile softly as he realised that neither he or Liam had denied loving each other .. it made his heart happy to know that no matter what the love they shared would never go away. Even if it was just a love between friends.   


—————————————————————  


“Ahhhh home sweet home!” Liam cried , dramatically throwing himself down on the black leather couch . He had missed how the cool fabric would press into every crease of his skin.   


“Well , unfortunately buddy your son needs a diaper change so don’t let yourself get too comfortable.” Theo snorted , turning his nose up at the smell coming from the tiny bundle in his arms.   
“For such a small human, you sure know how to take a dump Fred.” Theo chuckled passing him over to Liam.   
  


“God! This is hands down the only bad part of parenting for me! I’ll take your temper tantrums and teenage angst any day over these diapers pal.” Liam said grimly , laying his son flat on his back in front of him .   
  


“You’re so dramatic Li.” Theo said amused as he passed Liam the wipes and fresh diaper. 

“Oh am I now ! I’d love to see you do this without heaving your lunch back up .” Liam muttered grumpily as he undid the buttons on Freddie’s baby grow.   
  


He took a deep breath before bravely undoing the tabs of the diaper. The smell was strong and he honestly couldn’t believe such a delicate tiny being could produce something so disgusting.

”Oh my god, why is it so yellow?! It’s horrible.” Liam whined , lifting up Freddie’s tiny rump and making sure to clean him up nicely.   
  


Theo just stood laughing as he watched the new father battle it out with the tabs on the new diaper whilst trying to open a diaper bag . 

“Need a hand there ?” He said , snorting at the middle finger he got in reply.

”Okay fine, you can do it yourself then Mr independent.” He snarked back , smirking at the glare appearing on Liam’s face.   
  


“Just shut up smartass and come help me.” Liam grumbled finally admitting his defeat. Yep dirty diapers where always going to be his down fall , they where not fun at all!   
  


Just then there was a knock on the door before Allison came barging in , Lydia dragging behind slightly holding large bags of what seemed to be baby gear.   
  
“Hey! We come bearing gifts!” Allison chirped , walking over to Liam and sitting next to him. 

“Yeah, Hi! nice to see you too Ally.” Theo muttered sarcastically as the brown haired girl ignored him to gush over Liam and Freddie.   
  


“Hello Theodore , how are we?” Lydia snickered , placing the last bag on the floor and standing next to him.

”I’m very well Lynsey how are you?!” He said smiling widely at the look of annoyance on Lydia’s face.   
  


“Wow, I’ve missed this so much .” Liam laughed happily.   
  
He really had missed watching as his friends bantered playfully between themselves . Don’t get him wrong , Mason and Cory where amazing to be around . Just sometimes Liam missed the different vibes the others gave to their friendship group.

”How are you feeling Li? Scott said you where pretty sore earlier on.” Allison asked , concern showing across her features.   
  


“I’m okay now, I took a few pain killers earlier on before the car journey . Thought I better dose myself up for the bumps .” He said chuckling lightly .   
  
“Ouch! Yeah that wouldn’t have been fun at all.” Ally agreed chuckling along with him .

Even Six Years on Allison still managed to be the most beautiful girl Liam had ever seen. Lydia was stunning also but in a much more mature way than Allison.   
Ally still managed to look like the same seventeen year old girl she was when Theo had first introduced them.   
She was so innocently pretty.   
  


“I missed that smile of yours Ally, it’s nice to see it’s never changed.” Liam said sincerely.   
  


“I’ve missed you too Liam, just please don’t ever leave again.” She said kissing his cheek before turning back to Freddie.   
  


“I won’t trust me.” He said determined as he locked eyes with Theo.   
  


Yeah , there was no way he was ever leaving them again. 


	5. He chooses you... I choose you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of inspiration right now so I’m posting a lot more often than I expected! But here’s another chapter anyway enjoy :))

“That was the worst shift I’ve had in a long time.” Theo moaned flopping down face first into the couch.   
He had just finished a twelve hour first response ambulance shift and he was exhausted.

”We lost a guy who had suffered a server stab wound to his torso.. safe to say I won’t be sleeping tonight.” Theo said softly , his eyes shining with the tears he had some how managed to hold back.   


“As much as I love my job, knowing you’ve failed at saving a life is a really shitty feeling.” He felt so hollow. Every time he lost a patient it took a tiny piece of his heart away. He couldn’t help but feel responsible.   


“Hey.. I’m so sorry .” Liam said , sitting down next to the older man.   
“I’m sure you did everything you could to help him and made him feel safe when he needed it most. Just like you did for me. ” Liam continued rubbing his hand up and down Theo’s arm .   
  
Liam would never forget how much of a support Theo was to him during Freddie’s birth. 

Just as he was about to speak again , Freddie stirred in his sleep letting out a small huff as he jerked his arms up. It always amazed Liam how much of a wriggly sleeper his son was .

”Do you need a Freddie bear cuddle? he’s due to wake up any second for his feed anyway.” The young father said moving his hand away as Theo turned towards the now five week old baby.   


“Y-yeah , if it’s okay? I know how clinging he’s been to me lately .” Theo said , making sure . He was worried that the attachment Freddie had formed to him would be an issue for Liam.   


“Of course ! He loves you , I know how easily lovable you are so I get it .” Liam chuckled .   
It was true, Theo was a pretty easy person to love no matter how much he may annoy you at times.   


“What can I say , I’m a very charming young man.” Theo stated jokingly . He stood up and slowly made his way over to the still sleeping Freddie.   
“Please don’t hate me for this buddy.” He mumbled quietly as he picked up the infant with careful hands .  


Freddie whimpered before letting out a soft cry of irritation , opening his eyes slightly as though he was checking to see who had disturbed his peaceful state. Instantly calming as he saw the familiar face peering down at him . A sigh of content leaving his lips as he stared up at Theo.   


“Hey bubz , gosh I’ve missed you .” Theo squeaked , his voice going high pitched in a way that it only does when talking to the baby boy .   
“it’s been such a rough day Fred! You smell really good baby, did daddy give you a bath?” Theo rambled , bringing the boys face close to his and inhaling the scent of his freshly cleaned hair. Baby shampoo always had the sweetest smell .  


“He’s missed you too by the looks of things .” Liam said looking at the two of them with fondness .   
“He hasn’t been this alert all day.” He added quickly when he caught Theo’s confused gaze .   


“Oh is that right? You wanted to save all your energy for me huh?” Theo asked smiling widely.   


Freddie gurgled in response , his lips twitching slightly as he wriggled .   


“I love you too bubz.” Theo said gently , kissing the baby’s hair repeatedly.   


Liam couldn’t help the ache that he felt watching the sweet moment unfold in front of him. Part of him wished with all his heart that Freddie could be Theo’s child. It would of been so much easier for all involved if that was the case . But it wasn’t .. he would never ever change Freddie. He was his little boy and he was beyond grateful for his little rainbow baby. Just sometimes he thinks if he could , he would change how he came to be.   
  


“You okay Li?” Theo asked , eyebrows frowning in concern as he looked at the younger man.   
  


“Yeah, just thinking about how adorable you two are together.. I’m okay.” Liam whispered bringing his hand to rest on top of Theo’s on Freddie’s back.

Theo smiled , cheek coming to rest on top of Freddie’s soft brown locks as he hummed in content against his chest.   
“He’s just the perfect comfort .” Theo muttered closing his eyes.   
  


“I know right, I could be having the worst day ever and just a simple glance at him and everything feels so much lighter.” Liam agreed .   
  


“Although.. I’m not going to lie , today has been rough . He wouldn’t take his two o’clock feed so he was agitated by five and then he wouldn’t latch again so I had to try a bottle . He of course wouldn’t take the bottle so I’m starting to worry now .” Liam said concern showing on his face.   
  


“He might just be having a bad day, I mean we all have them right? Sometimes you just don’t feel one hundred percent .” Theo stated.   
  


“Yeah , but he has to eat something . I’m stressed out here .. what if it’s me ? What if he can sense how tired and distressed I am? Maybe that’s why he isn’t feeding from me .” Liam explained . 

He would never lie to Theo about how he was feeling . Lately he had been so exhausted, taking care of a newborn, job searching , catching up with people, sorting out a routine. It had all caught up with him the past few days.   
  


“Why don’t you go take a nap, I can try the bottle for you . Maybe he just needs a little Theo persuasion.” Theo reassured , smiling softly at Liam as the man let a yawn slip .

”Okay, but I’ll go for my nap once I know for certain he’s eating something . Deal?” He said , eyebrows raising in question.   
  


“Deal, I’ll go warm that bottle up , here .” Theo said passing him Freddie.   
  


That was clearly something Freddie was not okay with . The baby began fussing the second Theo’s contact left him. First it was just a few small whimpers that Liam could easily hush. But then came the total meltdown . The small baby shaking as sobs left his tiny body. Liam couldn’t believe the reaction .   
  


“Baby! Oh Fred , come on it’s okay shhhh Theo is just getting you a bottle he’ll be back.” He soothed rocking his child back and forth as he walked .   
  


“I’m coming Fred! Two seconds Bubz.” Theo called .   
  


It was just then that Liam realised what Theo had been calling his son all this time . Bubz .

Bubz had been the nickname he gave Liam the first time they met. From then onwards it just sort of stuck.. he hadn’t realised until now that Theo had started using it again. 

“I haven’t heard that in so long ..” he murmured softly. Tears welling in his eyes without his permission. He couldn’t cry! Theo will think he’s pathetic for crying over this.   
  


“Huh?” Theo spoke , a cute puzzled look appearing across his features.

”Bubz , I haven’t heard since..” Liam trailed off looking down as the guilt filled him once more . The last time he heard Theo call him that was when Theo had stood begging him not to leave.   
  


“Right ... yeah , I forgot .” Theo whispered looking anywhere but Liam.   
“Except, the last time I called you that wasn’t when you left.. it was actually when you was halfway through pushing Freddie out.” Theo said jokingly.   
  


“You did?! I can’t remember that..” Liam said trying to remember. All he could remember from that night was pain , pain , burning pain , oh and more pain.   
“I was pretty out of it though, the pain made me delusional.” He chuckled.   
  


“Yeah.. I hadn’t meant to say it , but you looked so scared and hurt . It just sort of slipped out you know?” Theo spoke , reaching over to take back a still fussy Freddie.   
  


“Yeah, crazy that you’ve taken to calling Freddie Bubz though. I’m kind of jealous right now.” Liam said half joking , half serious .   
  
“Honestly, it’s because he’s literally a miniature version of you .” Theo laughed .   
  
It was true , Freddie was slowly beginning to look like an exact replica of Liam as a baby himself . It was kind of scary but in a ‘oh my god, that’s so awesome’ kind of way.   
  


“I love the bond between you two.” He said , not realising that he had said it out loud . That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do.   
  


“You do? Why ?” Theo asked curiously , looking Liam dead in the eye.   
  


Liam decided there was only one way he could really answer that question.. and that was with the truth.

”Because , it’s almost as though he’s chosen you.. like even though you aren’t his father he still thinks of you that way. “ He drew in a shaky breath.   
“Just like I’ve chosen you.. “ It felt good to finally say the words out load.

”L-Liam I-what?” Theo stammered. He looked like he was either going to throw up, cry or shut down. None of them seemed like a good reaction to Liam.   
  


“He chooses you , I choose you. How could we not .. I mean you’re my Theo, always have been, always will be.” Liam spoke , the truth was now flooding out of him .   
  


“Theo, I may not be ready to just jump start where we left off and possibly neither are you .. but can you honestly sit here and look me in the eye and say you don’t love me ? That you don’t want to be Freddie’s dad?” Liam had no idea where all of his confidence had came from . But he was kind of glad it had .   
  


“N-no, I can’t ..” Theo whispered shakily, tears falling down his cheeks.   
Liam felt his heart sink at the words .   
“Because you’re right .” Theo finished, finally looking up into Liam’s eyes.   
  


“I love you so much Li, I always have . I just didn’t want to say anything yet.” Theo said smiling softly.

”I don’t expect you to forgive me T, I just want to move forward.. I don’t want to be your friend . I want to be your Bubz again. And if that means I have to wait another six years I will!” Liam exclaimed , leaning closer to Theo.   
  


Theo couldn’t believe what was happening . How could he have gone from having the worst day ever to the best in less than half an hour! It was insane, he was getting major whiplash.   
  


“I don’t want you to wait another six years .” He stated , eyes still trained on the younger mans ocean blue orbs.

”Then what do you want ?” Liam whispered .

”I want you to kiss me.”   
  


Liam smiled , leaning forwards and pressing his lips firmly against Theo’s . This was it , this was the feeling he had been waiting for . This felt like coming home .   
  
Theo’s mouth just moulded to his in a way that no one else’s ever could. The kiss was filled with so much emotion varying from grief to love .   
  


It made his head spin. There was no tongue needed . Just the simple press of their lips together was enough. It made Theo’s hair on his neck stand up , it was beautiful. The sort of kiss you can only ever imagine having , except he wasn’t imagining it .   
  


They pulled away slowly, both of their eyes still tightly shut . Breaths hitching as they finally opened to watch each other in the bliss of what had been just seconds before.   
  


“I love you T, I love you so so much.” Liam sobbed , every single emotion that had built up over the last six years pouring out of him .   
  


“I love you more , you and Fred .” Theo cried , pressing his forehead to Liam’s as they both tried to calm down.   
  


“I meant what I said , he’s chosen you Theo. As far as me and anyone else is concerned .. he’s your son as much as mine . I mean look at what you’ve done for us both.” Liam said , fresh tears squeezing their way down his already soaked cheeks.   
  


“You’re serious ?” Theo asked sobbing softly . He couldn’t of dreamed for anything more perfect than the little boy nestled in his arms .   
  


“I am, of course I am.” Liam said sternly.   
  


“You’re his dad Theo , no if’s or buts about it .”   
  
  


It’s safe to say they both went to bed that night feeling a stone lighter now that their true feelings had been aired . 

Life was finally looking up for them. 


	6. What’s next ..

“Oh baby, baby! Oh how I love you baby !” Theo chanted , walking around the bedroom with a crying Freddie placed upon his shoulder . 

“Come on bud , I’m trying here ! I know I’m not daddy but he’ll be back soon.” He cooed. Liam had left him with Freddie to go out grocery shopping with Allison. 

So far Freddie had been crying the whole time. Theo had tried everything , the only conclusion he could come up with is that Freddie was missing Liam.   
He had taken to pacing the bedroom with the small boy wrapped tightly in a blanket against his shoulder and humming repeatedly. 

“Come on Fred , I can’t be that bad ? Is papa not enough for you? .” Theo spoke softly , amusement laced in his words.   
“Because papa is starting to think you hate him right now . Is that right?” He questioned lifting the baby to look at him. 

And just like that , Freddie slowly started to calm, cries turning into soft whimpers as he leaned forwards to place his face into Theo’s neck. Small tight fists pounding on his chest lightly as Freddie snuggled as close as he could. 

“Ohhh okay, so you don’t hate me huh? Good because as I said , I love you baby.” Theo said smiling widely as he kissed Freddie’s soft brown locks. 

The older Freddie got , the more his hair began curling on the ends . It was beyond adorable and had Theo’s heart melting into goo when Freddie would reach up in his sleep to play with it .   


“That was so adorable !!” A high pitched squeal sounded , snapping Theo out of his trance . 

Allison stood with Liam at her side . Scott shuffling in behind them to peer over their shoulders in curiosity. 

“What was adorable?” Scott asked , eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“Just a moment between Papa and son.” Liam spoke , a soft smile playing on his lips . 

“Ahhh, yeah those are the best .” Scott chirped smiling widely. 

“So.. I’m guessing you’ve been stood there a while huh?” Theo stated , smirking . 

“Just long enough to hear you tell our son how you thought he hated you and see him instantly snuggle closer and shut up.” Liam chuckled , walking over to his boys . 

“I’ve missed you.” He murmured softly , leaning up to peck Theo’s lips softly. 

“Li, you where gone two hours .. you’ve been away from me for longer than that.” Theo said . 

“Yeah, when you’re working it’s different! I have Freddie with me the whole time .. today I didn’t . It was lonely.” Liam spoke , a pout appearing on his features. 

“Hey! Was I completely invisible the whole time?!” Allison exclaimed in mock offence.   
“Like , I’m pretty hard to miss !” She continued, pressing her hand to her heart. 

Liam laughed loudly, turning to look at the outraged woman in front of him.

”No, you’re just not my boys .. I mean I’m sure I’m no match for Scott right ?” Liam said smirking . 

“Fine! Fine , I won’t take you out again. I’ll leave you to your boys.” Allison said crossing her arms as an amused smiling graced her face. 

“Hmmm, that’s nice of you. But I have to admit , I love you just as much .” He replied , amusement filling him as he and Allison began laughing . 

Theo had missed this , missed the laughter that so easily came when Liam was around . After everything with Mia and the six years that followed it , Theo was so worried that he would never hear that type of laughter again. 

“Speaking of missing people , I miss Isla so we are going to head off !” Scott interrupted . 

“Yes! God i can’t wait to snuggle her.” Allison had been working non stop this pa at week , she had been on shift with a few trainees.   
“She’s been staying at my dads far too much for my liking .” She said sadly. 

“She knows we can’t help it babe, trust me .” Scott said softly , though he knew exactly where his wife was coming from. He too had been working long shifts at the fire station . 

“Well , I guess we will see you tomorrow for Stiles’ baby shower !” Liam said , his excitement evident . 

“Of course! See you later Thiam.” Scott said chuckling at the pillow Liam flung as he exited the room . 

“God I hate that ship name, makes us sound like a type of unknown fungus.” Liam snarled . 

“Oh my .. only you could come up with that reasoning.” Theo said , shaking his head at his boyfriend . 

Boyfriend... it felt so good to be able to say that again.   
Even when he had dated Isaac he never really used the term. It felt wrong to him .

But when it comes to Liam ... Liam was more than a boyfriend the term seemed worthless compared to what he was to Theo . 

“What else would people call us .. Leo doesn’t exactly work..” Theo stated . 

“I don’t know , maybe Liamo.” Liam said thoughtfully . 

“God no! Thiam , Thiam is what we are called .” Theo said , cutting off any chance of Liam arguing by kissing him . 

“Now, will you please take our son so I can finally go pee.” He asked , releasing from the short kiss to move his son into Liam’s arms .

”Hi baby! Have you missed me?” Liam squeaked . He missed Freddie far too much . He absolutely hated being away from him . 

“From the two hour screaming match we just had , I’d personally say that yes ; he has indeed missed you.” Theo shouted from the bathroom .   
  
Liam giggled , pressing his nose against the soft fuzz of his sons forehead and inhaling his scent.   
“You’re such a drama queen Bubz, I was only gone for a little while.” He mumbled .   


Theo, Liam and Freddie had spent most days figuring out their little family dynamic and how they would work around Theo’s busy work schedule. But so far things where going perfect. Liam had just fallen back into their lives as If he had never left. 

Six years of misery and feeling broken where over and they couldn’t be more thankful that Freddie had somehow been the one to pull them back together .   


“I was thinking , maybe I should start looking for a job soon?.” Liam called out .

”Right now? I mean Freddie’s only just two months old babe.” Theo replied walking out the room .

”I know , I mean to start when he’s around six months.. my mom has already offered to have him during the day if needed.” He explained . Moving Freddie to lay down on the bed .   


“I can’t stay unemployed forever , it would be a waste of my degree .” He added .

”That’s true, I just worry that maybe you’re rushing things .. after everything you’ve been through Li.” Theo paused blinking his eyes at the wetness building.

”I’m just worried that it’ll push you too far again.” 

Liam sighed sadly , he knew that part of Theo was always going to worry he’d walk away when things got tough. He honestly couldn’t blame him.   


“T, baby.. I’m not going to leave.” Liam reassured, walking over to the nervous man.   
“I know I fucked up back then , I never should have walked away and I know how hard it is for you . Even now .” Liam continued raising his hand to stroke Theo’s cheek.   


“But I’m here to stay. I’m never ever leaving you again . I love you so so much.” He finished before crashing his lips to Theo’s .   
  


“I love you too. God I wish Freddie wasn’t laying on the bed right.” Theo growled.   
  


They had been holding off on having sex due to how long Liam had taken to recover . He bled for a full three weeks after Freddie was born and the ache in his hips had only just started to disappear completely.   
  


“Not long , maybe we can put him down a little earlier.. just for tonight ..” Liam whispered , trailing his fingers down Theo’s chest suggestively.   
  


“Hmmm sounds appealing.” Theo smirked .

He couldn’t wait for tonight .. 

—————————————————————

The second Freddie was asleep, Liam had pushed his way to the couch , dragging a stunned Theo along with him .   
  


“Woah, someone’s eager..” Theo chuckled , gripping Liam’s hips as he lay down .   
  


“Yeah well it’s been a long six years .” He laughed , lifting his hips slightly to rub against Theo’s arousal.

Theo groaned, pressing wet, open mouthed kissed against Liam’s next as he pressed down .   
  


“God I’ve missed this.” Liam moaned , pulling on Theo’s shirt until he got the hint and pulled it off . Pulling off his own shortly after .   
  


Even now, Theo still remained the most gorgeous man that Liam has even known. He was sculpted by gods Liam was sure of it , there was no other explanation. The way his tanned skin glowed in the dim lighting , showing off the lines of his abs was intoxicating.   
  


Liam was so glad he decided to jump straight back into his running routine . The only evidence of his pregnancy that remained was extra weight gathered on his ass.   
Theo still made him look like a pre teen though.   
  


“I’ve missed you.” Theo breathed , fingers fiddling around until he managed to undo Liam’s tight fitting jeans .

He slowly pulled them down, dragging Liam’s underwear along with them . Before tugging off his own. It hadn’t taken much to harder either men , they had been holding off for long enough.   
  


“We-H-have-to-be-shittt-quite.” Liam managed to get out , Theo’s firm palm wrapping around his member causing his mind to go foggy.   
  


“Okay.” Theo replied , stroking Liam softly , teasing him by rubbing his finger of the drops of pre-come at his tip.

“I’ll go slow, okay.” He continued. There was no way in hell he was going to rush Liam into this. Although Liam didn’t remember much from his ordeal with Brett there was still a chance that a post-traumatic stress episode could hit.   
  
“I’m okay baby.. I promise . Just let me know when you’re going to you know ..” Liam whispered . Slowly spreading his legs as he watched Theo reach over for the lube he placed on the stand earlier .   
  
  


“I will , don’t worry .” He reassured, smothering his finger in the sweet smelling substance .

”You ready?” He asked gently.   
  


He waited until Liam nodded a short moment later. He started off slow. Rubbing his slick finger gently around the tight ring of muscle.   
The fact that a baby had been born from that exact area two months before blew Theo’s mind .   
  


Liam gasped at the contact , his skin tingling with anticipation. He had missed being touched like this , touched by Theo like this . It felt incredible.

”Shit Theo .” He panted . Arm coming up to hide his face out of embarrassment. He couldn’t believe the gasps and moans he was letting out off of such a small touch.   
  


“Hey, let me see you babe..” Theo whispered gently . His left hand making work of jerking his own length as he focused on working Liam open.   
  


“I’m going to press in now baby.” He spoke , slowly pushing his finger into the warmth that was Liam’s body. He was surprised at how easily he could enter . Liam clearly ready .   
  


He added a second finger once he was sure . Making work of stretching Liam out slowly, fingers curling upwards in search for his prostate.   
He felt proud when almost immediately Liam let out his loudest moan yet , pushing down on Theo’s fingers .   
  


“Fuck Li, you’re so amazing .” He breathed, he could cum just by watching Liam like this . It was such a pretty sight.   
  


“You can do it now , I trust you it’s okay .” Liam gasped hands reaching out to grab Theo’s wrist.   
  


“J-just Make sure you keep me looking at you please .” He added , Theo nodding as he reached behind him for the condom.

”Always Li.” Theo replied , rolling the condom down his length before lining him self up .   
“Take a deep breath baby.” He instructed , slowly pressing into Liam’s heat as the man on his back breathed in .

It hurt in a way that made Liam ache, but it was a good kind of ache . He needed this , he wanted this.   
He wanted to feel loved , to feel pleasure , in a way that he hadn’t since he left . 

“I love you .” Liam gently told the panting man above him.   
  


“I love you too .” Theo spoke, slowly thrusting in and out .   
  


He worked for about ten more minutes before he found the angle he had been searching for .   
“God! Right there T.” Liam moaned, pleasure hitting him in full force .   
  


“So tight Li, shit .” He panted . He knew they wouldn’t last long , but it was okay . They’d both waiting long enough that any amount of time was perfect.   
  


“Keep going , shit.” Liam cried , hand clamping down on his mouth as he muffled his moans . Eyes remaining locked with Theo’s and he thrust in harder and faster.   
  


“Fuck Li!” Theo groaned , shooting his load into the condom and biting down into Liam’s collar bone as his orgasm hit.

Liam followed shortly after , thighs shaking as he locked Theo in place . This was what heaven was .   
  


“H-holy- that was amazing.” Theo panted , slowly sitting up and pulling out gently .   
  


Liam winced at the sensation , before allowing a few tears to fall . It had been everything and more . They where happy tears .   
  


“Shit, did I hurt you?!” Theo asked alarmed .

”No! No , you was perfect..” Liam trailed off , wiping away the tears falling down his cheek .

”It’s just overwhelming, I love you so much.” Liam cried , wrapping his arms around Theo as he lay against his still heaving chest.

Theo smiled softly , kissing Liam’s forehead gently as he hummed .   
  


“I love you too , always .” He whispered , letting his eyes fall shut after pulling the couch blanket over them.   
  


It was bliss . 


	7. Baby showers and showers of exes

“Babe, are you ready?” Liam called , pulling on Freddie’s socks and quickly fixing his small denim jacket that finished off his outfit . 

He looked adorable in his tiny black skinny jeans and khaki green long sleeve T-shirt . The only thing missing was his little, soft, baby style, black converse . 

One of his many , many presents received when he was born. Although Liam must admit they where probably one of the only presents used daily . He quickly put them on , ensuring they where secure incase Freddie decided he wanted to kick his feet around and lose them .

“I’m coming, just making sure I had the baby swing all wrapped , I’m so sleep deprived I couldn’t remember.” Theo replied walking out of the room with the perfectly wrapped gift in his arms . 

“Tell me about it! Fred , we really need to stop this whole waking up at five am thing.” Liam muttered , picking Freddie up carefully before placing him in his car seat.

The Baby let out a huff , scrunching up his nose in distaste . Even now he hated being stuck In that seat.

”Sooo dramatic Bubz, I’m really considering enrolling you in child acting.” Theo laughed .   
“He looks so cute like that, who got him the denim jacket?” He asked passing the present over to Liam to lift the car seat. 

“Ally, she thought it would be cute if we all had matching .” Liam spoke rolling his eyes fondly. 

“Of course she did.” Theo chuckled . 

“Let’s get going , we’re already twenty minutes late.” Liam stated , grabbing his keys . 

“Oh shit! Go!” Theo rushed out , shoving them out of the door . Derek was going to kill them . 

—————————————————————

“Look who finally decided to show up!” Stiles chirped , slowly waddling over .

”Yeah , sorry.” Liam sighed , rushing over to hug the pregnant man. 

“In our defence , Freddie has been a nightmare with sleeping lately.” Theo grumbled , plonking the car seat down on the table in front of everyone. 

“Oh no, have you been a monkey Freddie bear? .” Stiles cooed , receiving a gummy smile in return . 

“I’ll take that as a yep!” He chirped , smirking at the boys parents . 

“Just you wait, it’ll be you soon and you won’t find it very amusing then.” Liam said . 

“He’s worth it though right ?” Derek cut in. Smiling widely as he undid the straps to Freddie’s car seat . 

“He’s worth everything and more .” Theo reassured , pulling Liam into his side as they watched Derek hold their son. 

“Oh he looks so adorable!!!” A voice piped in. 

Liam knew that voice anywhere, it was a voice that he would always remember. Erica Reyes.

”Liam Dunbar.. who would have thought you’d return huh?” She smirked , blonde hair bouncing slightly as she walked over.

”Erica, hey it’s been a while.” He replied smiling widely. He and Erica had met through Allison, she had always brought such banter and sass to his life. 

“You’ve got yourself one cute as fuck kid , I must admit.” She stated , wrapping him up in a tight hug. 

“Hmmm, I like to think so.” He said proudly. 

“So, who are you here with? Is Boyd with you?” He asked , he knew the two of them where still together since they had been in contact with Mason. 

“Erm no, he’s working .. I’m here with Isaac.” She said uncertain. 

Theo sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn’t seen or heard from Isaac since they broke up .

Lets just say , things didn’t end well . How could they.. Theo basically told Isaac the whole two years they spent together meant nothing to him. 

“Isaac?.” Liam asked confused , turning his gaze to his boyfriend.   
“W-Walt? Isaac as in , your ex boyfriend Isaac?” He questioned. 

“Yup, that would be me .” A tall blonde man replied , standing up from his spot leaning on the fireplace.   
“Good to see you Theo.” He said smiling softly . 

“H-hi.” Theo replied . He genuinely hadn’t expected such a nice welcome from his ex . 

“I see you and Liam worked things out then?” He asked gently, his eyes trained on their joined hands . 

“Y-yeah, how are you?” Theo replied , he was curious as to why his ex was suddenly involved with their life again .

”I’m great! Just got engaged actually. You remember Nolan right?” Isaac asked pointing behind him to the small brunette stood cooing over Freddie in Dereks arms.

”Y-yeah he works as a Anaesthetic Nurse like you right ?” He vaguely remembers Isaac mentioning about meeting him at college.

”Yep! That’s him .” Isaac said grinning.

”So , you’re the famous Liam huh?” The curly haired blonde asked .

“In the flesh.” Liam replied , squeezing Theo’s hand in assurance. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, I never thought I’d say that but .. yeah it is .” Isaac said smiling softly . 

“Why wouldn’t it be nice ..” Liam asked trailing off . 

“Because you’re the reason Theo left me , he couldn’t imagine himself being with anyone but you . Sort of broke my heart.” Isaac stated .   
  
“But it’s cool, things happen for a reason right ? I mean look at us now .. you guys have a son and I have a fiancé.” He continued . 

“Yeah , i suppose you’re right .” Liam replied . This Isaac guy wasn’t as bad as he thought he’d be . 

————————————————————

“Li.. can I ask you something?” Stiles whispered gently. Watching as Liam nursed a now sleepy Freddie. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Liam asked , turning his face towards his friend. 

“Does it hurt? Like I know it’s gonna hurt .. but does it really , really hurt?” Stiles asked , voice cracking slightly.

”Does what hurt ? Labour ?” He questioned.

”Yeah..” 

“Honestly..” Liam sighed.

”It kills, like it really sucks . I honestly didn't think I could do it .” He answered. 

Stiles drew in a shaky breath, tears glistening in his eyes . 

“I’m so scared .. like I’m terrified.” Stiles said. 

“Stiles.. you’re going to be pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a grape.. it’s okay to be scared. I was an absolute mess , ask Theo ! I kept crying and saying how I couldn’t mess up and how I didn’t want to do it ; like my dumb ass had a choice in the matter .” He joked making Stiles chuckle slightly . 

“But this little guy right here .. he’s worth every single bit of pain I went through . Just one look at him and I realise that everything I went through to get him here he makes up for by being the most incredible , adorable baby ever .” Liam gushed. Pushing Freddie’s curls away from his forehead .   
“You’ll be okay, I promise you. Just make sure you get to a hospital, they have drugs .” Liam laughed . 

“Don’t worry, I ain’t doing a natural birth, gas and air all the way for me .” Stiles replied patting his bump.   
Liam giggled, pushing his T-shirt down as Freddie pulled away from his nipple to snuggle close. 

“Thanks Li, I’m really glad I have you back.” The slightly older man whispered, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder .

”You’re welcome.” Liam replied smiling down . 

“What’re you two weirdos doing ?” Lydia shouted. 

“Having a private conversation, whilst i feed my son!” Liam shouted back . Chuckling at the middle finger thrown his way. 

“We’re coming now, you better have saved me some of that cheesecake!” Stiles called , standing up slowly . 

Lydia’s eyes widened as she turned to look at the others . The raspberry cheesecake completely demolished . 

“Run!” She screeched.

Liam laughed as he heard everyone scatter around the house . He really had missed these weirdos . 

“Guess who’s back!!!” He heard as he wandered into the living room. 

“Oh god , what are you doing here ?” He heard Derek ask. 

“Is that anyway to treat your favourite cousin Derek Hale?” 

And just like that Liam’s excitement hit a whole new level.

Malia was back! He hadn’t seen her since she popped by his place in New York two years ago .

Malia Hale had been an unusual character to say the least but she was also one of Liam’s most loyal friends . She supported him through every decision he made good or bad . Much like Cory and Mason. 

She too had left Beacon hills after a pretty rough time dealing with her dad’s death. Peter had been her hero and losing him took away part of who she was . It took her a long while but it looks like she was finding her way back .. much like himself .   


“I’m kidding, come here!” Derek exclaimed opening his arms to allow the tanned woman to hug him.   


“How is everyone?! I heard Liam is back?! Where is he ?” She excitedly asked looking around the room . Completely unaware that he was standing right behind her.

”Look behind you.” Theo chuckled, eyeing his boyfriend from over her shoulder.

She turned slowly, smile widening as she spotted him . Eyes flickering between him and Freddie with a light that Liam had never seen before.

”You have a baby! Li..” she breathed . Eyes wet as she walked over to him.

The last time they saw each other Liam was still a complete mess over the loss of Mia , so seeing him with a child must be overwhelming.   


“Yeah, I have a baby.” He replied smiling gently as he handed over his son.   


“You and Theo ?” She questioned , arms circling protectively around Freddie’s still frame.   


“Yeah, this is Freddie Mason Dunbar-Raeken.. our son , a complete mouthful we know.” Liam said chuckling fondly.   


It felt nice saying the name out loud. He had been considering using Raeken as part of Freddie’s name for the past few weeks. But now saying it to everyone for the first time he knew that it was perfect.   


Theo’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled brightly towards Liam. Freddie was always theirs but this just confirmed it for them. There was a part of him that would always be with Freddie through his name.   


“I think it suits the little squish.” Malia cooed , not asking any further questions much to Liam’s relief. He didn’t want to ever bring up who his sons real father was .. as far as everyone else would know Freddie was and would always be Theo’s .   


“God you did so good Li! Look at those curls .. and those little chubby cheeks !! He’s absolutely perfect .” She gushed .   


Freddie really was a charmer , every single person he came into contact with instantly fell in love .   


“We did do pretty good.” Liam said smirking over towards Theo . After all Theo was the one who helped deliver Freddie .. so he was somewhat involved.   


“Okay, now that everyone is reacquainted can we please eat!” Scott called out.   


Liam had completely forgotten he and Allison where there . Both seemed content with just sitting with Isla and playing a game of guess who.   


He couldn’t blame them. It was nice sometimes to just sit out and watch things unfold . Especially when you have a child who drains twice as much energy out of you than you actually have.   
  


“You okay baby?” A soft voice whispered breaking him out of his thoughts .   
  


“Yeah, just like to sit and think about how lucky I am to have made it though this past year, to have you all back.” He sighed happily . Leaning back into Theo.   
  


“We’re the lucky ones.” Theo said back , kissing his lips softly .   
  


Even with a shower of exes and fears , the baby shower was an incredible experience.. he finally felt whole again. 


	8. This is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ! Thankyou to everyone who took the time to read my first story means a lot :))

The months flew by for everyone , especially for Liam. It felt as though he had blinked and already his son was six months old .

Stiles and Derek had welcomed a gorgeous baby girl a month ago . Mila Jane Hale .   
  


Stiles had handled the traumatic birth like a pro. He had reached ten centimetres and had began pushing when little Mila’s heart rate dropped dramatically. They used forceps and proceeded to make an incision to help Sterek’s daughter make her entry ... Liam had nothing but sympathy for Stiles it must of been torture.   
  


Allison and Scott where still the most perfect couple ... no changes there . Isla was growing up to be the most beautiful , kind , clever little girl Liam had ever met. They had an incredible bond . It was an amazing sight for Theo to see .   
  


Malia was officially back in Beacon Hills and was constantly hyping Freddie up on the days she babysat as she was determined to become his ‘favourite’ in her words .   
  


Lydia had met a guy called Jordan , he was a decent guy in Liam’s opinion. Although he must admit seeing his best friend fall in love was a scary thing . He didn’t want to ever see Lydia hurt. And love had a way of hurting you so deeply sometimes .   
  


Brett’s parents and sister had started to visit regularly, after all Freddie was their grandson. They had told Liam that Brett refused to acknowledge Freddie’s existence.. much to Liam and Theo’s relief. They had just arrived for a weekend stay.   
  


“Oh he’s getting so big!! Hey Freddie bear.” Lori squealed , running over to scoop the giggling infant from his play pen.   
  


“I know it’s crazy isn’t it?” Liam replied smiling widely at the aunt and nephew.   
  


“Have you been good for daddy and papa??” Lori questioned the baby. Freddie replying in his usual manner by slapping at her cheeks excitedly.

”I’ll take that as a yes!” She laughed .   
  


“Speaking of your papa , where is he ? He working ?” She asked .   
  


“Unfortunately yeah , but he said he will be back in time for dinner later.” Liam answered helping Rodger with the last of their bags .   
  


“You’ve got you and my grandson one hell of a good guy Li, I must say.” Rodger spoke , patting Liam’s shoulder as he made his way over to Lori and Freddie.   
  


“We are very lucky .” Liam agreed.   
  


He couldn’t be more grateful at how open Brett’s family had been when Liam told them of their plans . Both he and Theo had decided to ask permission before Theo signed the adoption papers .

Rodger had been absolutely overjoyed at the news! Stating how Theo had become more of a son to him over the past six months than his own son had ever been. It was a bold statement but Liam knew as sad as it may be .. it was the truth.   
  


Lori had been just as accepting saying how a boy as strong and beautiful as Freddie deserved a name that would carry the same honour as the man who birthed him . 

Claire had cried , and then blubbered how happy she was before crying some more . Liam thought that was a good enough answer .   
  


“Oh now I’ve missed you.” Claire said bringing him in for a warm hug.   
“I wish we could have come up for longer , but you know how work is.” She continued pulling away.   
  


“Of course! You FaceTime all the time anyway , trust me he misses you guys just as much ! He loves you.” Liam reassured, pointing over to his son who was wriggling to get into Rodger’s hold.   
  
“And we have a small surprise for you..” she smirked . Liam raised his eyebrow looking at her with suspicion.   
“A surprise?” He questioned .

“Yeah, there are two best friends who are desperate to meet their theoretical nephew!” A familiar voice called from by the still open doorway.   
  


“M-mason! Oh my god Mason!” Liam cried rushing towards the man stood with wide smile gracing his features.

”Hey! You’re a dad dude!” Mason laughed hugging him back just as tightly.   
  


“I know it’s crazy isn’t it?!” Liam replied peering over Mason’s shoulder.   
  


“Where’s Corey ?” He questioned.   
  


“He’s grabbing our bags ! I just had to run up because I’m desperate to get my hands on that baby of yours!.” Mason told him , pushing past to go over to Freddie , who was currently nestled in Claire’s arms.   
  


“Yeah! Thanks for help Mason, I’m fine by the way!” Corey called struggling his way through the door . 

“Hey Li, congrats buddy.” He breathed softly , dropping the bags to pull Liam in for a quick hug.   
  


“Hey Corey , thanks man! I’m so gutted you guys haven’t met him sooner.” Liam spoke .   
  


Both Mason and Corey had been too busy to request any vacation time meaning the only time they had met Freddie had been through the many FaceTime calls they shared . Now at six months old Freddie was no longer the tiny baby they watched grow inside Liam. 

  
“I know , he’s so big! And so handsome ! Look at you little guy.” Mason cooed, taking Freddie into his arms .   
  


Freddie just stared at him with curious eyes , blinking rapidly as he tried to recognise the man currently holding him . Slowly he turned looking around as though he was searching for reassurance , which Liam instantly offered.   
  


“It’s uncle Mason baby! Say hi..” Liam said excitedly, rubbing his sons fist gently.   
  


Freddie turned his head back towards Mason , reaching his chubby hand out and to inching his face before a small High pitched squeal left his lips.   
  


“Hi Fred! God Li, he’s so happy.” Corey said smiling widely.   
  


“I know right , I’m so lucky.” Liam smiled blissfully.   
  


“Yo guys! You do realise the door is wide open right .” Stiles called coming in .   
  


“Hey! Oh shoot , yeah should probably shut that.” Liam replied .

”Yeah, Derek is on his way up with Mila, Scott and Isla.” Stiles told him , just as the three individuals made their way through .   
  


“Dude, why is your door wide open ?” Scott questioned .   
  


“Because people keep turning up!” Liam said defending himself .   
“Hey Isla!!” He squealed as the little girl threw herself into his arms.   
  


“LiLi!” She giggled, hiding her face in his neck.

”Wow, looks like a full house .” Derek said amused .

”Looks like it .” Mason chuckled.

”Nice to see you guys !” Corey laughed , hugging each of them and offering his congratulations to the new fathers .

”Oh it’s just so lovely .” Claire sniffled , causing everyone to turn and look at her .

”Seeing how big our Freddie’s family truly is , I mean look at this? All of you here .. he lights up when he sees you all.” She continued wiping away her tears quickly .

“Yeah it really is the best isn’t it .” Lori Agreed .   
“Freddie is one lucky little boy. Only people missing are Allison and Theo .” She added.   
  


“Lydia and Jordan are on their way up by the way, she was just grabbing us all some take away.” Stile alerted them.   
  


“Oh cool! How you feeling ?” Liam asked him , watching as the new dad slowly eased himself down onto the couch.

”I’m good! Just sore , you know how it is .” Stiles answered waving his hand around .

”Yeah, I was sore for eight weeks after Freddie. But you may be worse off than me .. I mean stitches.” Liam said wincing in sympathy.

”It’s okay, she’s worth it.” Stiles said smiling proudly over at the small baby being passed around .   
  


Freddie was clearly very amused by his new friend . Letting out small giggles at every move and sound little Mila made.   
  


“Fred loves her too.” Stiles chuckled .   
  


“Freddie loves everyone.” Liam laughed , he loved how social his little boy was . It was such an amazing thing to watch .   
  


“Hello! We come barring food guys!” Lydia called knocking on the door loudly. Yeah even with the door shut somehow Lydia’s voice could be heard.   
  


“Come on in guys .” Derek chirped as he opened the door.   
  
“Woah, Woah hold it !” Malia called rushing down the hall way.   
“I’m here too!” She added breathlessly.   
  
  


“Okay, this is just getting weird , why are you all here ?” Liam asked confused. It couldn’t be a coincidence that everyone he loved was turning up.   
  


“They’re here because I asked them to be ...” a voice spoke from behind him . A voice he loved so much and had missed for the last twelve hours .   
  


“W-why? Mom? Dad?” Liam asked watching as Jenna and David walked in alongside Allison .   
  


Theo just smiled softly , walking over to take Freddie out of Mason’s hold.   
  


“Because , I wanted to do this properly . I wanted to do this with everyone we love and care about in one room.” Theo replied . Continuing to walk over to a stunned Liam.   
  
  
  


“Li, I’ve loved you since I was 17 years old . I’ve loved you every minute of every day , ever since that time you turned up at my party alongside Scott. Something just clicked the second you locked eyes with me ... It took us two years to finally get together , but then we had the most incredible two years together . We lost a beautiful little girl , Our Mia and it honestly broke us .” Theo stated, locking eyes with Liam as he handed Freddie over to him.

“But then this little guy decided that he wanted to come in to existence six long years later. He came into our world and fixed everything, he fixed the hole we had in our hearts , he fixed the hate we had for the situation we found ourselves in.” Theo cried . 

“He fixed the emptiness the last six years left us with . I never thought I’d see you again ... but then there you where giving birth and in need of my help . Then at the hospital he lay in between us as we finally aired how we felt .. he was their whilst we finally allowed ourselves to grieve. I can’t wait to officially become his dad Li.”   
  


“But there’s something that I want , something that I need , that will top everything that’s happened the past six months ...” 

“I want you to marry me Liam.” Theo stated , finishing as tears rolled down his cheeks and he pulled out a box .

Liam gasped , choking back on soft sobs as he kissed Freddie’s head repeatedly.   
  
  


“So Liam Dunbar.. will you do the honour of becoming Liam Dunbar-Raeken and marry me?” Theo said , voice cracking .   
  


“Y-yeah,S-shit yeah . I love you ! I love you so much .” Liam sobbed , hugging Theo close as they cried.   
  


It may have taken them eleven years , but they had gotten their eventually.   
  


This was home , Liam couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a second chance with the people he had left behind .   
They where his everything.. they was home .

“To Thiam and finally being Home!” Stile cheered .   
  


“To Home !”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting at least two chapters every month depending on my shift patterns in work . Please leave comments and kudos ! And feel free to leave any feedback :))


End file.
